


Nothing Like Voiceless Whispering (Dominick “Sonny” Carisi Jr.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: demisexual!reader x sonnyword count: 549warnings: none





	

You knew, you knew that walking back to Sonny’s apartment was bad. You knew what he thought, what he wanted to do and you knew that you could do it but you didn’t want to, but most of all you knew that going home with Sonny was a mistake.

And it wasn’t his fault, kissing up your neck on the couch, no, he didn’t know. He didn’t know the way you identified, didn’t know the way your bones curled in on one another when thinking about being intimate or thinking about what was behind Sonny’s zipper or the way his hands mapped the veins on your arms up to your shoulders and the back of your neck, fiddling with the buttons of your flannel. You sighed as his lips pressed against your pulse point and he felt it jump under his lips, a smile on his face, but you were looking up, looking up and panicking and closing your eyes and then you were pushing Sonny away, you were standing up and heading into the bathroom.

Sonny was calling after you. Are you okay? He called. Did I do something wrong? You leant against the door and mumbled his name coupled with an apology and tried to quell your the shaking of your fingers and your hands.

You won’t understand, you said, you won’t want me anymore.

You could hear him wiggling the door knob, sighing in your direction, mumbling your name softly. each syllable from his lips made your body curve, bones turning into parabolas with no equations behind them, something you learned to be impossible in a math class but had the example that made it possible in the mirror.

I will always want you, he said, he lied, please tell me. He was begging, voice as soft as his touch on your shoulders, his lips on yours, as velvet as the roses he had sent you only three days prior. Your body, pulled taut by your bones, moved against your brain’s wishes and the door opened slowly and Sonny was there, he was There with a capital T, and his small smile sent warmth down your throat and to your stomach. He stepped into the bathroom and wrapped you in his arms and you kissed his heart over his shirt, making sure that he felt it, felt your love for him. Try me, he said, try and tell me what you’re feeling.

So you did. You told him, in one run on sentence, how you felt and the way you felt cold and warm and lost and found and how you loved him but you just didn’t have what you needed but it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t his fault you just needed more time, more dates, more days spent curled in his arms and watching movies and kissing slowly. And Sonny kissed you, he kissed you and held your face and then he kissed your nose and your forehead and he pulled you close and told you, Sonny said, it doesn’t matter. He said, I’ll wait forever for you.

I won’t make you force yourself. He said, even if you decide that it’s not when and it’s never I’ll still be okay.

I love you, you whispered.

I love you, Sonny kissed into your lips.


End file.
